In addition to the cables being subjected to environmental conditions and the exhaust thrust, the cables will be subjected to the movement of the thrust reverser translatable sleeve. The sleeve in operation will cycle from a stowed position to a deployed position and back to the stow position. In this process, the cable needs to be protected from being pinched during this cycling process, particularly, with the thrust reverser moving from a deployed position to the stow position. These problems could also arise, without a VAFN associated with the jet engine. In some instances, where instrumentation and possibly power are needed, for example, in the operation of the translation of the thrust reverser sleeve.